Far From Perfect
by Bardess of Avon
Summary: A-Rab/Anybodys drabble. A-Rab and Anybodys are far from perfect. Warning for mentions of hanky-panky.


A/N: Once again, this was spawned by Vee. I should have been sleeping when I wrote this, but A-Rab and Anybodys were insisting I write it immediately, so I really had no choice. Anyway, this is an A-Rab/Anybodys drabble (obviously). I hope you enjoy it!

A/N the Second: As of April 3rd, 2010, I have revised this fic.

* * *

A-Rab and Anybodys are far from perfect.

They are not like the happy, fairy-tale couples on television. They do not wake up and gaze at each other lovingly. Instead, Anybodys shoves A-Rab to the side and snaps about his rancid morning breath and he gets up to use the bathroom, scratching his bottom unashamedly, and tells her to get him some breakfast. She tells him where he can shove his breakfast, and they bicker for about ten more minute before she finally puts some clothes on and stomps into the kitchen, thinking that men are helpless.

He's never satisfied with his breakfast, and if she's in a bad enough mood, she'll pour his coffee down the drain. They usually bicker about how much money he's making as a delivery-man and when she's going to quit her thankless job at a shithole bar and the rent and things like that until he leaves for work and she starts cleaning up, grumbling about men and their stupidity.

She usually spends her mornings watching television and lamenting the fact that they don't have a color television. Sometimes she takes walks and scares little kids on the playground. They usually meet up during his lunch break and walk away after arguing about how much they spent on the meal. She spends most of her afternoons and some of her evenings working, and sometimes she misses dinner, which always leads to another argument about her being overworked.

After dinner, she leaves to go work (A-Rab is never happy about this, because in his opinion, the only people who visit bars at night are pervs out to rape her) and he leaves for night school, because he insists on having an education and getting a _real _job so that she won't have to work, let alone work as a _waitress_, and this almost always results in a shouting match. When they get home, they're both tired and frustrated, and sometimes the neighbors call to complain about the noise.

And their friends always ask them: "If you're so miserable, why don't you _leave_?"

And the question has certainly occurred to them once or twice.

But it's the little things that keep them together. Sometimes he surprises her in the shower and they don't get out until the mirror is so fogged up that it is impossible to glimpse one's reflection. Sometimes he comes home from work or night school to find her completely naked on their kitchen table. Sometimes they skip dinner altogether, even if the pasta is still boiling, and have to sheepishly make up an explanation to the very angry landlord and annoyed fire department while clutching the bedsheets to themselves.

He's been almost-fired several times because she won't let him go some mornings, and on days he's in a really good mood, he goes home for his lunch break and returns without having eaten anything. Their favorite game is for him to visit the bar and pretend he's a stranger trying to pick her up, because for some reason, it's a major turn-on. And most nights, they can hardly wait to get out of their clothes and into their bed.

They can't get enough of each other, even if it doesn't always seem that way. They fight—verbally and sometimes physically—but they more than compensate for it later. Some of their friends shake their heads and urge the two to break it off, because they're not going anywhere.

But what they don't know is that they _are_ going somewhere. A-Rab's about to graduate, and soon he'll have an assistant job. It's not much, but it's better than delivering packages all day. And it's taking them awhile to notice that Anybodys has left O'Grady's and started working for Action, and A-Rab spends most of his free time rubbing the small bump slowly growing on her stomach.

A-Rab and Anybodys are far from perfect, and they're damn happy about it.


End file.
